


Discipline Comes in Many Forms

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Nov 2018 [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, Discipline, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Footjob, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, briefly, cum licking, dom!reader, handjob, sub!maestro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Adriano has been remiss in keeping your cock well cared for. He gets disciplined in a tiny pantry. Hopefully, he keeps quiet and no one discovers the two of you.





	Discipline Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



“Martello?”

Meghan’s voice snaps him out of his daze.

“Yes?” Adriano shakes himself out of his cloud of sinful thoughts and tries to focus on the blonde American card dealer. “Uhh, hit me with it.” There’s probably a word or two wrong in there, but he just can’t concentrate. Not with your foot pressing sweetly against his covered cock.

He swallows thickly and watches the SEAL hand him a card. 9 of spades. Fuck. “I’m out,” he rasps huskily, showing his other two cards hastily before he literally throws himself out of his chair to flee out of the living room. He has to get out of there before you make him cum in his pants in front of everyone.

Meghan, Marius, and Aleksandr blink in confusion, but you? You just smirk and slide your foot back into your shoe. They might not have seen the impressive bulge in the Italian’s pants, but you sure did. “I’m out, too,” you echo, showing that you just barely missed a blackjack with two 10s. “I’ll go see what’s up with Adriano.”

Marius squints at the doorway Adriano fled through, then shrugs. “Probably ate something bad. Dominic made the cookies.” Meghan and Aleksandr both cringe in sympathy, groaning about the German’s notoriously bad baking skills.

What a convenient excuse. Also, yes, Dominic did salt the cookies instead of adding sugar.

Poking your head out the doorway, you find him leaning against the wall next to the kitchen, both hands folded over his crotch suspiciously. “What’re you hiding there, tiger?”

Adriano gives you the evil eye (hah!) and grouses, “You know exactly what I am fucking hiding.” The twitching, searing hot cock under your foot earlier would have told you exactly what he’s trying to cover. His hands are a poor substitute for the pressure of your foot, but by God, he will not stoop to jerking himself off in the bathroom like a naughty schoolboy.

Chuckling at his quickly reddening face, you sidle up against his side and press your lips to the crook of his neck. “I do. But you don’t sound very happy about that.” A gentle kiss. A soft nip. And then your whole body pressing up against his front, rubbing and rocking against that monster cock hidden in his trousers for good measure. “My cock doesn’t look very comfortable like that; trapped in your pants.”

Adriano gulps as his head falls back bonelessly, baring more of his thick throat for you to kiss and nibble. Fuck, he loves it when you claim him like this; your cock, your man, your pleasure whenever you want it. “Are you going to report me for abuse, signora?”

“Mmm,” you purr into his skin. “I’d rather administer the punishment, myself.”

He grins a strained grin, the flush on his tanned skin deepening when you whisper something into his ear. Oh, that he can do. He closes his mammoth paws around your biceps and roughly pulls you into the kitchen, sneaking into the pantry and slamming the door closed behind him. He dips down, steals a rough kiss from you; one that is returned in as harsh a manner before you shove him away.

Adriano gets the hint and falls into a parade rest with his hands behind his back, revealing the huge tent in his pants for you to see. “Ready for discipline, signora.”

Oh, his voice is going real deep now, almost like a growl that you can feel right down to your bones. You bite your lip and let it go slowly, relishing in the heat that’s roiling off him and the sheer size of his build. Sometimes you forget how big he is until he’s crowding you into a corner. Taking your time, you run your hands up and down his broad chest and his expansive shoulders, kneading the muscle and the flesh until you can feel his nipples jabbing at your palm as you slide your hands downward.

Against your belly, you can feel him twitch and grow harder, hotter, absolutely straining against his trousers until you can see the glimmer of his fly. “Oooh, that must hurt,” you coo at his poor cock, your clever fingers undoing his belt, his button and his zip all in one smooth motion. And just like that, his cock pops out. Ruddy, flushed, leaking precum, and best of all – hooded with just the very tip of him peeking out.

“S-signora~” Adriano moans softly, his beard trembling as you gently stroke his aching cock, gathering some of his precum on the tip of your finger as you swirl it over his slit.

Slap!

He jerks upright, his ass tightening as the blow of your slap stings. “Signora~” This time his moan is melodious, airy, almost musical. Another slap, this time to his other ass.

“Pull down your pants to your thighs, Adriano.”

“Si, signora.” After pulling his trousers down, his hands go back to their original position – squeezing the blood out of his wrists.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

If he wasn’t loud before, he definitely is now. With every slap of your palm on his ass, he moans softly, growing louder and louder with the intensity of your slaps. Eventually, your hand is stinging just as much as his generous bubble butt, but it’s worth it to hear him whimper when you drag your nails over his ultra-sensitive skin.

You love making him lose his mind like this, but alas you just can’t mess him up like you’d love to. After all, you’re still in a pantry in a house that’s currently hosting a Christmas party. “Don’t be too loud now, Adriano. Don’t want to attract anyone to check this pantry, now would we?”

“No, signora,” he gulps and blinks away the clouds in his eyes. Straining to keep his filthy moans in his throat as you use one hand to spank him and the other to languidly stroke his mammoth cock. Slap. Slap. Scratch. He trembles when you rake your nails up and down his tender asscheeks and over his silky inner thighs, spreading them as far as he can with his trousers to allow you more space to pinch and scratch at his most intimate place.

But as you squeeze at his balls, he just can’t help himself; he moans long and loud, his eyes fluttering and rolling into the back of his head for a split second. Shaking your head, you sigh, taking your hands off him.

“What-signora-!”

“Give me a moment.” You shush him with a shake of your head as you shimmy your panties down your legs. The soft, slick soaked cotton is quickly stuffed into that big mouth of his, just enough to muffle his sounds as you slap his cock to test how good of a gag it is. The would-be moan is muffled into a soft whimper; good enough. “You’re too noisy; someone will find us at the rate you’re moaning – like a bitch in heat.”

A deep groan in his chest answers you, telling you that he’s far from offended. Instead, he’s actually fucking turned on. He licks the slick gusset of your panties tentatively, moaning softly when your taste hits your tongue. God, you taste so good. If only there was enough space for him to hike you up onto his shoulders so he can sink his tongue deep into your pussy…

Oh well, he guesses he’ll have to-

Slap!

“Pay attention, Adriano.” You slap him with both hands this time, urging him to rut against your covered belly as you slap him to the tune in your head. Adriano obliges with a soft moan, his feet shuffling wider so he can fuck his cock against your belly. With each strike of your palms, his cock jumps and leaks that much more. The head of his cock peeks out as his foreskin rolls back and forth, back and forth, creating a slick sound that joins the staccato beat of your hands spanking his ass.

You’re entranced by the dance you both find yourselves in; one that rocks you and him back and forth until he actually manages to topple a can of something off the shelf behind him.

You freeze in place, Adriano following suit, as someone calls out from beyond the kitchen. “Hey, did something drop?” Footsteps enter the kitchen and wander around, as though their owner is checking around for what dropped. They stop just outside the pantry, their shadow blocking the light under the door, and your heart stops. Adriano stops breathing.

Fuck.

A hand lands on the pantry handle.

Oh please no.

“Shuhrat, where the fuck did you go? We have drinking game!”

Shuhrat, apparently, groans and stomps away, “Coming! Impatient fucks.”

It is only when his footsteps fade away and the raucous cheers of an eager crowd bleed into the kitchen that you and Adriano finally take a breath.

“Fuck, that was close,” you grunt and let your head fall against Adriano’s chest. “Too close.”

“Mhmm.” Is his reply.

That’s oddly quiet for someone who’s as boisterous as Adriano, even with your panties in his mouth. You look up and see his embarrassed face and the deep flush that stands out against his beard. What? His eyes dart down to your legs and you follow his gaze, discovering that, somewhere in the midst of almost being discovered, Adriano had cum all over your legs. Good thing you’re wearing a tiny dress.

“Adriano, what the fuck?”

At least he has the courtesy of looking deeply embarrassed as he takes the panties out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, I-I just couldn’t stop it.” He honestly does look mortified, the poor thing. And he didn’t cum on your dress, which is a good thing.

You sigh and tuck away his now limp cock, wiping your dirty hands off on his pant leg. “At least do me the courtesy of cleaning me up, Adriano. I’m not mad, but I can’t go out looking like this.”

He shakes his head and sinks to his knees, somehow managing to avoid knocking an entire shelf over. “I’m sorry, la signora. Let me show you exactly how sorry I am.” And he puts his lips to the first trail of pearly cum, sucking and licking it off until only saliva soaked skin remains.

“You should be sorry. Now hurry, I want to see Shuhrat get drunk under the table by the others.”

Adriano’s eyes glitter in the dim light, his mouth working overtime to suck his cum off your legs. “Yes, signora.”


End file.
